Bonds Are Made To Be Broken
by It's a Wolf Thinga 2
Summary: Alex a new vampire that is now starting school has a bond between his trainer that is broken by a new born that has no control he than get a bond with her. What happens between him and Sarah his train will everything be okay? Or will he have girlproblems.
1. Chapter 1

Alex  
By: Magen

I'm a Vampire. I just had to get that out of the way. I know. That's probably going to get me into a lot of trouble in the near future but I haven't seen that yet. And yes I have three gifts. I have one that all Vampires have. I can read minds. And I have two that not all have but most have I can see the future and I can tell what your feeling and I can change that feeling.

I can see the future for humans kinda but it gets blurry sometimes, I haven't found out why. I also see thing of people I don't even know. I don't know why but I guess it's this thing that everyone has been telling me about. I'm here to save the world. If it's true how? I can't fly. I can't do anything special really.

Most of all there in front of me sat this beautiful young girl that smelled great. I couldn't do it. But if I didn't get out of this class soon I would. She didn't deserve this live. No one did. I couldn't give her this life. I would and Never would I think about doing it in all my life.

The fan was going. It was almost summer I couldn't believe it myself. I've made it through almost one school year and I haven't killed one human. I guess Sarah was right. I could do it. All it took was time. Though I took longer than most but I got there.

"Alex?!" The teacher said.

My head popped up. Rosalie, the girl in front of me turned to look at me. Her eyes sparkled just a little bit when she saw my face. I saw her blush and her feelings were all lust. This wasn't good for me.

"Alex!" The teacher said again. A guy named Sam laugh at me.

"Can I go to the office?" I asked.

"Yes, you may. Here's your pass come up and get it for him would you, Rosalie. And take him to the office." The teacher said handing Rosalie the pass.

Rosalie skipped back over to me and grabbed my hand and than dragged me out into the hall once we had made it to my locker I stopped and than grabbed my stuff out that I need to take home with me. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm getting ready to go. I'm not coming back. I'm going home. You should probably go back to class now." I told her. More for my sake than hers. I didn't want anything to happen here in the hall. If something did. The whole building would hear it.

_I don't care what he says I'm not going any were. _She thought. She than got a weird strong lust feeling again._ Wow check out that stomach. Wow he has muscle._

"Stop looking at my stomach and get back to class. I don't care if you think I'm hot. And yes I think your hot but I know what will happen if you really take me to the 'office'. We won't make it to the office, I'll be taking you to my car and doing things I should do to you." I told her. Maybe that would get her to back off a little. Sadly it didn't it just got that lust feeling a lot stronger. And it was so strong that I couldn't control it. It was true it wasn't just me making her feel that. She felt that anyways. This wasn't good. I needed to talk to Sarah. But how was I supposted to do that when I wanted to just kiss those beautiful lips that were right in front of me.

Rosalie broke the quietness and thank god for that. "That sounds good to me. I wouldn't mind it." She took a step closer to me. Her sent was stronger. I couldn't make myself step back.

"Rosalie this isn't good. You don't know what danger you are putting yourself into. You need to stay away from me."

"No, you've got it all wrong. Just close your eyes and it will all be over soon."

That's when I caught the next thought. _He doesn't even know what's coming for him. It's funny. Most people would know that I'm a vampire. Or that when some one says that that they are going to do something bad to you._

_Your a vampire? If you are than tell me through your thoughts that you can here what I'm saying know. I'm one too. You bit me and we imprint. _I told her. She was a young untamed vampire. Very deadly to others. Mostly humans. She needs help from Sarah. If she really is a Vampire than well I need to take her to Sarah right away.

_Alex? _I heard Sarah's thoughts just than.

_Sorry. But. . . . . _It was to late Rosalie had bitten into my neck. The bond between me and Sarah was broken. I heard her yelling NO right before the bond was broken. It hurt.


	2. Chapter 2

Rosalie  
By: Magen

It turned out that he had a bond with someone else. In his head all he could hear was her screaming. I couldn't pull myself away from his neck his blood was just too good.

The blood was like wine. I couldn't remember the last time I had tasted blood this good.

I soon noticed that he was getting weaker in my arms. He was yelling at me to stop, but I wasn't sure I could do that.

_Rosalie you need to stop. This is going to be hard on you if you lose me. Mainly because you're bonded with me and that you're the one that's going to have killed me. Knowing that it will hurt you more than anything in the world, I would stop._

I knew he was right but I couldn't bring myself to doing it. YOU HAVE TO DO IT! FOR YOU AND FOR HIM, STOP, ROSALIE. HE DIES AND A PART OF YOU DIES WITH HIM. Something in me yelled. I didn't know what it was but it was something.

I unwillingly pulled away and licked my lips, for the last of his blood.

"I'm sorry." I told him.

He gripped one of the lockers for support. "It's fine. I did this to my other bond mate when I first turned I know what you're going through. But you really shouldn't be going to school, yet." He told me.

What was that supposed to mean. That I was uncontrolled and that I wasn't what he wanted?

"No, nothing like that," He said reading my thoughts. Well that he shouldn't have heard. "There is a lot you need to learn. And I'm going to take you to someone that you can learn all that from." He told me and grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

I took a step closer to him and looked up into his bright green eyes. Then I wondered why his eyes were green and not black.

"You'll learn all this very soon." He told me and drew me into a huge. He was warm to me. He wasn't like the humans body heat. But his touch to a human would be cold. But to me it was warm and comfortable.

"We should get going." He said and then pulled away and dropped my hand and started heading for the door.

* * *

Sarah  
By: Magen

It hurt more than anything. He had broke the bond but how? And with whom did he bond with now. I couldn't tell where he was anymore or whom he was with.

It hurt more and more I thought about it.

"Sarah, I'm so sorry." Alex said and came running up to me and hugged me. He was so caring for everyone. Even my husband loved him. I don't know who wouldn't.

"It's okay. It just hurt. That's all." I said and then I saw her. She had long brunette hair. Her eyes! That's what caught me next. They were black. She was a green-ling.

What was he doing with a green-ling? I couldn't believe my eyes. It wasn't right! And how did he find one? I don't understand.

I looked at her and she just kinda started to hide behind Alex a little more.

"Your okay," He said to her. "She won't do anything."

That's when it clicked into my head she was his new bond mate. His new love, yes, I had a husband but Alex was my true lover when we had been bonded to each other. But that's all over now.

The way they thought would be like one. I she was in danger he would be there at her side fighting for it. I knew this. And 'til she was able to go to school he wouldn't be going. I knew this too. He might not know it yet but I did. It didn't matter that to me. As long as Alex was happy with his new bond mate then I happy.

* * *

Rosalie  
By: Magen

She looked at me like I was a since experiment. I didn't like it. She had aqua eyes; I still wondered why that was.

I was hiding behind Alex. I didn't know what was going to happen. But Alex sent soothing waves through me and I began to calm down a little. I was now wondering how he was doing that.

"You'll know soon, sweetie." He said to me.

"So, who is this?" A guy that was probably European said. But I wasn't completely sure.

_Yeah he's European. He's Sarah's husband. Sarah's the girl I was bonded to before you drank from me. And she's the one that's going to help you. _Alex told me through the bond. This was going to come in hand.

_I don't want to leave you. _I said.

_I know I'll be right there next to you._

_Promise?_

_Promise._

"Alex?" The European man asked walking up to his wife. He put his arm around Sarah's waist.

"Sorry, This is Rosalie, Angus." Alex told the tall European man.

_Do you think you could stop calling me Rosalie and just call me Rose? _I asked him.

_Yes, do you want them to call you Rose or Rosalie? _He asked.

_Rosalie please. I just don't like the fact that we are bonded and I guess kinda boyfriend and girlfriend and you call me Rosalie you know?_

_Yeah, it's okay._

"Alex would you please pay more attention to your mother!" Angus yelled at him.

I growled at him for yelling at him.

"I see, you've got a new girlfriend." Angus teased him which made me growl again.

I didn't know what had gotten into me this wasn't natural for me.

"Get control of, Rose." Angus said.

That did it. I leaped out of Alex's arms and attacked this Angus.

_Rose! _His voice made me stop. _You need to stop. I don't care what he tells me to do, he's my father and yours father-in-law to be. _

Did he just say what I think he just said?

_Rose we can talk about it tonight. Just stop and come back here, please. If you don't Angus won't let Sarah help you. And I can't do it all on my own._

I got up and went back over to Alex. I let out one last growl and then snapped my head back over to Alex, who let out a great sigh of relief.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex  
By: Magen

Rose went with Sarah unwillingly. I told her that I'd be right outside the door. But I'd lied about that. I couldn't I needed to hunt.

"Son, can I talk to you a minute?" Angus asked.

What the hell did he want now? Hadn't he hurt me enough today? Or bugged me enough? I guess not. I guess he still needed to do more.

"I guess." I said.

"It won't take long." He said.

"Okay, just spit it out already."

"Alexander, What the fuck has gotten into you!?" Angus was mad.

What had I done?

I stared at him in confusion. "Don't even go there with me!" He yelled.

_Alex what's going on? Why are you so scared!_ Rose's thoughts screamed in my head.

_Everything's okay, Angus is just being a idiot he doesn't approve of you. _That was it for Rose. She came running out the door. And pinned Angus down and broke his arm.

_Rose, what are you doing?_

_Get out of here. Go to the school I'll meet you there. _She told me. I knew she meant what she was saying.

* * *

Rosalie  
By: Magen

"This is what you get!" I yelled at him. I didn't care who he was even if he was going to be my father-in-law. If he didn't like me than I don't like him. "This will be the last time you and your little bitch of a lover over there will ever see me or your son until you decided that you can except that your son has bonded with someone else. And that I'm a green-ling!" I yelled and pushed Angus and he whimpered a little and than I got up.

* * *

Angus  
By: Magen

When she left I tried to get up but it was useless. I couldn't walk anymore. I need blood.

"You need blood don't you?" Sarah asked me.

"Yeah," I said.

"Than here." She tilted her head to the side letting her per-blond hair fall in her face.

"No Sarah, I can't take your blood."

"Your my husband why can't you. I'm not bonded with Alex anymore."

"I know. But I don't want to be bonded with you." I said.

* * *

Sarah  
By: Magen

"I know. But I don't want to be bonded with you." Angus said.

A wave of sadness washed through me. Did he not love me anymore? What had I done? What was wrong with me?

"No, I didn't mean it like that." Angus said.

"Than how did you mean it Angus?" I asked crying.

He grabbed my hand an pulled me down and bit into my neck and drank my blood. The feeling was just great. I remember how it felt when Alex drank from me. I missed it. But this was so much better than that.

_I love you, Sarah._ Angus told me.

_I love you too, Angus. And thank you for finally drinking from me._

_

* * *

_Alex  
By: Magen

"I told them it was the last time than they would see me and you until they learned to understand that we are bonded."

"YOU DID WHAT?!" I yelled at her.


	4. Chapter 4

Alex  
By: Magen

"You did what?" I yelled.

"Alex, I'm sorry. I just couldn't live with them. If you want me than you should want what I want, you should understand that I've done it for us not of me." She said.

I couldn't take it. I turned from the court yard and walked to the lunch room.

There were pots of flowers everywhere. I couldn't remember the last time I took the time to really look at everything in the school's court yard. If you'd asked me earlier today what I thought about the school's court yard I would've said it's okay. But if you asked me now I would probably say it's wonderful.

"Alex, I said I was sorry." Rose said running up to me.

"I know you did but that doesn't always fix everything. You've done something that I nor you can fix." I took in a deep breath and then said, "Rose, I still love you but that's only the bond that's talking not really the real me."

She just looked at me and waited for me to continue. "I don't want to be bonded to anyone right now. No one seems to notice the real me. At school I'm known as the freak. Yes, I can see why. They don't know that I'm a vampire, yes, I do eat human food. But it's usually raw meat left over from the day before lunch. I'm different that you Rose. The real me doesn't love you. But the me that's bonded to you does. And this is where I have to make that chose. I'm going to go my own why." I hated to say what I had said but it had been for the best.

She now had tears coming down her eyes. This was the time, NOW LEAVE NOW BEFORE SHE CAN ASK WHY! Something inside of me screamed.

And that's what I did do. I left her standing there crying.

* * *

Jack  
By: Magen

Yes, I thought to myself. School was finally out but that's when it finally hit me. Rosalie wasn't in class today. I thought about it for a minute and I still couldn't figure out why.

When I walked out of the building I was in I saw Rosalie standing by her car whipping her eyes. I decided to go and see what was wrong.

'Rose are you okay?" I asked.

"Jack!" She through her arms around me. "Get I the car." I pulled away puzzled. Hummm. . . What had gotten into my girl? Whatever it was I liked it.

I got into the car. She got in a few minutes later. "Where are we going?"

"Bar." Was all she said.

I was just happy I was back with the girl I loved. No matter what nothing would ever change that. Not even another guy.

'Were where you today?" I asked.

"With a friend. He was helping me understand what I'm becoming and what I've become. I'll be seeing him every day now so I'll be missing a few hours of school each day." She told me.

"What's his name?" I asked.

"Alex, Alexander James Ducks." She said.

"Ducks?" I asked a little unsure.

"Yes, don't make fun of it." She hissed. Than something deep down inside her stomach made a growling noise.

"Are you hungry."

"Yes, I want something red." Something red?

"Red?"

"Yes, like blood."

"Blood?"

"Yes, blood. You smell great."

She stopped the car. We were in the middle of the woods. No one could hear my screams even if I would've wanted to. She leaned over to me. She tilted her head to the side and than made me do the same. Her lips pressed against my neck. Her teeth were about to bit into mine when she stopped.

* * *

Rosalie  
By; Magen

_Rose don't. You can kill humans find me if you want to feed._ Alex told me through the bond.

_But his blood smells way better. _I whined.

_I know It does. He's human what do you excpect?_

_I don't know. You're my bond mate your blood should be better than humans shouldn't it?_

_Not always. Sometimes, Rose the blood of a human can make us want to brake that bond between our bond mate and that's not good at all._

_But that doesn't make sense why would someone that's made that bond want to break that bond?_

_We can talk more about it when you come and find me but until then don't kill any humans, please._

I laughed and than agreed and went to meet him in the woods by the school.

"Jack I need to go see Alex."

"Alex who?"

"Alexander James Ducks?" I said like he was dumb or something.

"Is he famous?"

"No, Okay that's it. We're over. I'm in love with someone else."

He just stared at me. "Get out of my car!" I yelled.

He did as I yelled.


End file.
